Who Likes Short Shorts 2!
by Halawen
Summary: 2nd chapters to Winter Walking After a Storm, The Flood, Car Trouble, Steamed and Steamy, The Carnival and Late Night in the Laundry Room. Please read Who Likes Short Shorts first. 3 fluff and 3 smut ENJOY!
1. Winter Dating After A Storm

**Legal: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**I highly recommend you read all of Who Likes Short Shorts before you read these. If you've already read Who Likes Short Shorts I still recommend you go back and read Winter Walking After a Storm, The Flood, Car Trouble, Steamed and Steamy, The Carnival and Late Night in the Laundry Room.**

**So after doing Who Likes Short Shorts last year and the wonderful response there were some that I thought could use 2****nd**** chapters.**

**All the following are shorts, 3 smut and 3 fluff so enjoy!**

**Starts right where Winter Walking After a Storm left off.**

**Winter Dating after a Storm**

**(OWEN)**

Drew called and told me I needed to come over so I was just pulling up to his house. With the storm last night Dad was having me shovel the driveway so I was happy to have an excuse not to. I get out and go to the basement, I see the Torres brothers and Clare, wasn't expecting Clare but she is Adam's best friend.

"Okay I'm here what's the…" I'm cut off when Clare throws a pillow at me and it hits me in the face. "What did I do?" I ask sitting down with the pillow.

"You've been spying on me for three years!" She snaps at me.

"What?!" Adam and Drew exclaim together.

"You can't be mad at me for that, it was for a noble cause we were keeping you safe," I comment.

"Uh you want to tell us what's going on?" Adam requests.

"Jay had Owen spy for him and keep him updated on my life," Clare responds crossing her arms and huffing slightly.

"Okay what? I'm still confused," Drew says.

"Jay's known Clare since she was like twelve and he was sort of looking out for her while her sister was having a hard time. So when he moved back to town some time ago he approached me and asked me to keep an eye on her but without Clare knowing. So I have been," I explain and then look at Clare, "How did you find out?"

"I spent the night at Jay's last night and he told me, we're dating now by the way. How could you not bother to tell me to tell me you were spying on me?" Clare questions.

"I wouldn't have been much of a spy if you knew, how'd you end up at Jay's place anyway?" I inquire.

"Got caught in the storm, so you've known about Asher this whole time?" She asks.

"Yeah that pig, I'm happy to go beat the crap out of him too," I respond with gritted teeth.

"If you kill him then we want to come but first who is Jay, I mean besides some guy you've known since twelve and how old is he?" Adam asks.

"He's eight years older than me, he's a mechanic and he's sweet," Clare grins blushing a little.

"He also used to be a huge hood, worse than me but he's good now. He's been protecting Clare for three years from the shadows," I tell them.

"Oh yeah that makes me feel much better," Adam comments sardonically.

"Adam Jay's really a good guy," Clare argues.

"He was a hood but he's changed, he grew up and he's got a steady job. His girlfriend cheated on him and he moved back to Toronto, approached me to keep an eye on Clare. He cares about her," I tell them and Clare smiles at me.

"I told you and you can meet him and see that he's actually a good guy," Clare says.

"Seriously he's a good guy don't worry he's protected Clare in the last three years more times than you two can count, well at least Drew," I comment and he glares at me. "So am I forgiven for spying on you?" I ask Clare.

"Yeah I guess so, you were doing it for a good cause, besides you won't need to anymore now that we're a couple," Clare says.

"Good 'cause keeping an eye on you is exhausting and it's about damn time Jay said something to you he's been crushing on you longer than Fitz did," I remark as I get a text from Dad that I need to come back and finish shoveling the snow. "Hey I gotta run, I'll see you guys later," I tell them getting up. They say goodbye and I walk to my car sending a text to Jay before I drive home.

**Owen: Saw Clare it's about time you made your move!**

**(CLARE)**

"You look gorgeous," Jay smiles when he picks me up from my house for the New Year's party.

"Thanks," I smile grabbing my black velvet blazer and thick winter coat before I lock up the house.

Jay is wearing black jeans and a thick coat so I can't tell what he has on under it. I have black ankle boots, black stockings, and an ice blue dress with thick strap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Blue crystal earrings and along with a matching necklace are the only jewelry I wear. Jay takes my hand and we walk to the car, the party is at Tony's house, he has a fairly nice one on the north side of Riverdale. I get out of the car and Jay puts his arm around me and we walk to the front door, Jay simply opens it without knocking and we go inside.

"Jay good to see you and this must be Clare, you're even hotter than Jay said. I'm Tony Jay's boss," he tells me hugging Jay and then me before looking me over.

"It's nice to meet you," I smile.

"Honey Jay is here," Tony calls into the party. A few seconds later a woman with wheat blonde hair and green eyes approaches with a smile. "This is Jay's girl Clare, this is my wife Eve," Tony introduces us.

I smile and greet her as does Jay, Eve takes our coats putting them in a hall closet, and then we stand there talking with them for a few moments until more guests arrive and Tony and Eve greet them. Jay takes my hand and we walk into the party, going to the refreshments first. There's warm apple cider, mulled wine, beer and lots of alcohol. Jay takes a beer and I take some apple cider.

"It's about time you two got here," Owen says appearing from the crowd with Drew, Bianca, Adam and Dallas.

"What are you guys doing here?" I question.

"Jay invited us," Owen informs me.

"You know I would have been secretly spying on you too if I'd known about it. I didn't think Owen could even keep a secret," Bianca comments and I giggle.

"I already like him better than Eli," Dallas says taking a swig of some sort of alcohol.

Adam has been fairly quiet but he seems to be sizing Jay up more than anything, watching him with me and the others. We talk with them, migrating from the refreshments to another part of the house. Occasionally Jay will say hi to someone he works with or leave to talk to someone but he always comes back. A few times he offers to get people more drinks or food but he stops after one beer since he's driving. By a quarter to midnight, and after a lot of talking to Jay and watching his every move, Adam has warmed up to him and seems to have no more qualms about our dating, even with our age difference. Just before midnight Jay takes me away from everyone, he takes me outside and under the stars waiting for the stroke of midnight. We can hear a collective countdown from the party, "…three…two…one happy New Year!"

Jay puts one arm around my lower back, the other gently cups my chin tilting it up and seizing my lips. My arms go around him, my hands interlinking at the back of his neck, my lips parting for him as I melt into the kiss. A new year has begun, I have a new boyfriend, I feel myself falling in love again and I have new hope for the year ahead!


	2. Debauchery After the Deluge

**This starts from where The Flood left off and all from Clare pov.**

**Debauchery After the Deluge**

"I feel like death," Owen whines when I take the thermometer from his mouth.

"Your fever broke, it's the same virus I had, you'll be fine with some more rest. Try and get some sleep, you want some more medicine?" I ask him.

"I want to die," he whines again.

"Do you always complain this much when you're sick?" I tease him.

"Yep pretty much," Owen yawns.

I shake my head giving him some medicine and a cold compress then get on the bed and softly rub his back until he falls asleep. With Owen asleep I quietly leave the bedroom going to the living room and getting my laptop. Since I'm off work for a couple of days I don't need to write copy so I check e-mail, I haven't checked personal e-mail in several days and I have a lot. Most of it is junk or newsletters, I have one from Mom checking in so I reply quickly and one from Adam asking about the flood and making sure I'm okay. I reply to Adam and then check facerange; I have a message from Alli and reply to a post on Dave's wall. After that I do some writing, there's a folder on my desktop filled with my writings, many I've had since high school. I've put a few up on various blogs and sites but I've never had the courage to send any for publishing.

After a couple of hours I go back to check on Owen, he's fast asleep still so I leave him to rest and return to the living room. I fix a simple dinner and watch TV; I stay up late writing and watching TV before I fall asleep on the sofa. I wake up when I feel myself being lifted from the sofa. My eyes blink open as my arms instinctually encircle his neck.

"What are you doing?" I yawn startled by the sudden movement but still half asleep.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the sofa," Owen responds taking me to my bedroom.

"What time is it?" I ask sleepily.

"A little after three, I feel better and slept for a long time, I'm not tired anymore but you should get some more sleep," Owen says setting me in the bed and tucking me in.

"You're not going home are you?" I ask as I begin to fall asleep again.

"I'll be here when you wake up," Owen assures me kissing my temple just as I drift back to sleep.

I sleep for several more hours, waking up to the smell of buttermilk pancakes being made in my kitchen. I yawn and get out of bed, stretching and brushing my hair before I exit to the kitchen. Owen is dressed only in his jeans and my pink apron which makes me giggle.

"That's a sexy look," I smile joining him in the kitchen.

"Pink is a very manly color," he tells me flipping a pancake.

"On you I would have to agree," I reply and he grins. "I didn't think I had all the ingredients for pancakes," I comment looking at the batter.

"You didn't I ran down to the market while you were sleeping. I left a note in case you woke up," he says and I smile kissing his bare arm for the thoughtfulness.

"I knew you adored my muscles," he teases.

"I'm too short to reach your cheek without pulling you down or going up on my toes," I laugh, "and I'd have to lean over the griddle to get to your lips currently."

"I can fix that," Owen says dropping the spatula and grabbing me, abducting my lips before I can even take a breath.

I melt into the kiss instantly, my arms going around his neck and my mouth opening for him. We kiss like we've been doing it for years, like we do it every day as long time lovers rather than close friends. My fingers caress his skin, my body pressing to his tingles and rousing at the feel of him. Owen is feeling it too; I can already feel the bulge in his jeans. We don't pull away until we smell the pancakes burning!

"Crap!" Owen exclaims letting go of me and turning off the griddle. He takes the blackened pancakes off and tosses them in the trash. "Guess I shouldn't kiss you while making breakfast, there's more batter just don't be in the kitchen you're distracting," Owen admonishes.

"Sorry, I'm going to make some coffee just don't look at this side of the kitchen," I reply as Owen starts cleaning the burnt bits off the griddle. I make some coffee, enough for both of us and then sit at the table while Owen finishes. I heat the syrup and cut up some fruit before setting the table. "So after that kiss how about going out with me tonight?" Owen asks as we sit down and begin eating.

"Okay, I suppose after that kiss a date couldn't hurt. What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"How about a candle lit dinner, I'll cook for you here and after that we'll have dessert," he smiles.

"So you'll be here all day then?"

"Well not all day I'll have to go shopping for dinner," Owen responds.

"You're not going to make ramen or hot dogs or something for dinner are you?" I ask him and twists his face at me in a grimace.

"I promise you a gourmet dinner, I learned to cook while in college and more than hot dogs and ramen," Owen informs me.

After breakfast I help Owen clean up and then he takes a shower. While he's out shopping I take a shower and put on some clean clothes. Owen goes by his apartment while he's out because he's gone for over three hours and returns in clean clothes. He starts making dinner but won't let me help, he says I'm too distracting and makes me stay in the living room. He makes steak with blackberry glaze, salad and twice baked potatoes. Since I couldn't make dinner I set candles everywhere and lit them while waiting for Owen to finish cooking. We eat totally in candle light, there's very little conversation but there doesn't need to be.

"Dinner was amazing thank you, I'll clean up before dessert," I tell him.

"I'll help that way we can get to dessert sooner," Owen says with a grin.

"Is there actually dessert or were you planning on me being dessert?" I inquire clearing the dishes and setting them in the sink.

"Would I do that to you?" Owen responds putting away the leftover salad.

"I was kidding, I know you better than that," I smile waiting for him to get the container in the fridge before I kiss him.

Owen's arms wrap around me, his lips parting and his tongue licking across my bottom lip. I part my lips granting him access, pressing my body to his I feel the bulge in his pants again. His hands tighten around my waist and he lifts me up, I wrap my legs around him, his arms move under my ass and he carries me into the bedroom. Sitting on my bed with me in his lap, my legs still wrapped around him and he breaks the kiss to take off my top. He gets it off with a carnal smile on his lips and drops it on the bed; I grip his shirt and pull it over his head. Licking my lips at his bare chest I drag my nails down his skin softly. Owen gives me a lustful lascivious smile as he unhooks my bra, he slides it off my arms and then he flips us so that I'm suddenly on my back.

He grins with erotic excitement while wiggling his eyebrows and I giggle. Owen licks around each of my nipples before sucking them lightly. I moan and gently scratch my nails along the back of his neck, his shoulders and arms. Owen kisses my belly and then gets my jeans open with one tug which makes me laugh again. Pulling my jeans down with my panties he opens my legs and flicks my clit with his tongue. I moan again, my body jerking and my hips writhing with extreme erotic pleasure. I can't take anymore teasing so I sit up opening his jeans, I am not able to open them with one tug but Owen stands and takes his jeans off for me. All that remains are his boxers; I get on my knees and pull them down easily his large throbbing erection springing free. I bite my lip at the sight, salivating and my pussy becomes so wet my juices begin to run down my legs.

Putting my hand at the back of Owen's neck I couple our lips, lying back on the bed and pulling him with me. My knees bend and legs open welcoming him in, he penetrates me and I moan deeply as he slides in easily. My head lulls back, Owen kisses my neck as my back arches and his throbbing erection fills me! I grip Owen tightly, my nails dragging along his skin, my body shaking and trembling wildly as we race to orgasm together. My body tightens, quivering and my hips gyrating moving in tandem with Owen until his body tenses, relaxes and he climaxes at the same moment I do. We cry out in rapturous orgasm at the same second, Owen slows until we've ridden out our orgasms before he pulls out. My lover panting and beaded by sweat lies next to me and wraps his arms around me. I lie against his chest feeling his heart rate and breaths begin to slow.

"So," Owen says after a moment, "still want dessert?"


	3. Thanks to Car Trouble

**Starts the evening after Car Trouble ends and all in Clare pov again**

**Thanks to Car Trouble**

_DING DONG_

My doorbell brings me galloping downstairs and I see Fitz standing there, a duffel bag on his shoulder and a to-go bag in his hand. I grin and open the door letting him in.

"Hey thought I'd bring us dinner," Fitz smiles holding up the to-go bag.

"Thanks I wasn't hungry until you mentioned food," I reply going to the kitchen to get out plates and silverware.

"When do your parents get back?" Fitz asks as we begin eating.

"Tomorrow during the day, I'll be at school and plan to stay at student council for as long as I possibly can," I tell him.

"Not looking forward to seeing your parents?" Fitz questions cocking an eyebrow as he puts more pad thai on his plate.

"I love my mom, she has her faults but she does care and I like Glen, as stepfathers go he's pretty cool. He's got my mom to chill out a lot and mostly just stays out of my business. Lately though my mom and I seem to be running hot and cold, either we're getting along great and she's taking an interest in my life without trying to run it. Or we can't even be in the same room without fighting, she nitpicks everything I do and second guesses every single decision I make."

"Sorry, well maybe after her vacation she'll be happy to see you and won't nitpick," Fitz says with hope in his tone and I smile at him.

We talk a little more over dinner and then he helps me clean up, after which we watch TV on the sofa. At first we sit several feet apart, I realize this is silly though considering we had sex on this very sofa just last night. So I close the space between us, sitting next to him and putting his arm around me, leaning on his chest. He tightens his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. When I start to feel tired I switch the TV off and stand up.

"I have school in the morning and you have work I assume, we should get to bed," I comment pulling his hand so he'll stand up.

"I can sleep down here, or Jake's room I guess," Fitz remarks.

"No, I want you to sleep in my bed and hold me all night long," I inform him and he grins.

Fitz stands and takes me in his arms, "Are y…"

I kiss him before he can finish that sentence, "We had sex last night don't you dare ask me if I'm sure."

He laughs kisses me again, takes my hand and begins walking to the stairs, grabbing his duffel before we go up to my room. Since I've already been naked in front of Fitz I'm not worried about it and just begin to get ready for bed. Fitz does the same and he gets in my bed when he's stripped to his boxers and brushed his teeth. He lies on his back with his arms behind his head; I brush my teeth and get in with him, lying on my side with my head on his chest. He puts his arm around me holding me close and gently strokes my arm.

"Thanks for staying with me tonight," I say with a yawn.

"I would do anything for you Clare, besides holding you all night long is something I've dreamed about for a long time, it's not like I'm exactly sacrificing here," he responds and I giggle.

I fall asleep happy in Fitz's arm as he strokes my skin and I get lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. Waking up with my alarm the next morning I look up at Fitz and he grins at me.

"Good Morning Sparkly," he says kissing my forehead.

"Sparkly?"

"Your eyes sparkle," he replies.

"It kind of sounds like a stripper," I comment.

"You'd make a good stripper," he grins I growl nipping his nipple.

"Well I'm not going to call you Blue Eyes Eli called you that, and Bright Eyes sounds too much like Blue Eyes. Anyway you sparkle," Fitz replies and I smile.

"We should get ready," I tell him getting out of bed. I'd like to take him to school with me and just stay in his arms all day.

We get dressed and he kisses me before he leaves for work while I drive to school. There's still a lot of snow but the car works great now. I park at school going to my locker and wearing a consummate smile.

"That's a suspiciously happy smile what did you do on break? I thought your dad's was going to be miserable, did you have that much fun at Spinner and Emma's?" Adam asks coming up with Drew and Dallas.

"It was fine," I reply.

"Then what's the smile for?" Adam questions.

"She has a new guy," Dallas says looking at my face and studying my eyes. "And she had sex," Dallas tells them and they gape at me.

"Who?!" Drew and Adam ask together.

"My car broke down on the way home and Fitz was driving back from his grandparents, he saw me and stopped. He couldn't get it started but he works at Tony's Garage now so he took me there and we had the car towed, Jay worked on it himself. Then he took me home and stayed the night," I inform them since I know they won't drop it.

"You and Fitz! Holy crap! I'm calling Bianca," Drew smiles taking his cell from his pocket. "Hey Bianca I know you have to get to class but Clare had sex with Fitz!" Drew announces to not only his fiancé but anyone in the hall.

"Well I hope you weren't planning to keep it a secret," Adam says shaking his head at his brother.

"No I was planning to date him actually," I reply.

"And Fitz is the one that blackmailed you into a date right?" Dallas comments.

"Yes but he's changed," I defend my (hopefully) boyfriend and Dallas just smiles.

By the end of the day the entire school has heard about Fitz and I, which is just fine with me. Fitz and I hadn't talked about getting together tonight but I plan to call him and maybe meet for dinner. I spend more time thinking about Fitz than paying attention in student council.

"Okay that's it everyone go home," Drew says ending the meeting.

"Uh Clare you have a visitor," Jenna says opening the door to student council.

Everyone looks over and I see Fitz leaning against the lockers with black jeans, a button up shirt and a tie. I smile and bite my lip; feeling rather underdressed in my jeans and red blouse.

"Looks like you have a date," Adam smiles.

"See you tomorrow," Drew grins as we all grab our stuff and exit the student council office.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him hearing the others whisper as they leave.

"Keeping you from going home for a little longer, I owe Simpson a few favors but it's worth it," Fitz grins offering me his hand.

"I didn't know I'd need to dress up," I comment taking his hand and he starts leading me to the auditorium.

"You look gorgeous Sparkly," he replies and I pinch his side for the pet name.

He opens the auditorium and my heart skips a beat! He has the stage lights up and twinkling lights we use for dances. Music is going, the blow up palm trees from the dance at the beginning of the year are set up with a blanket and food for a picnic dinner between them.

"Fitz this is great," I smile.

"It's not quite a candle lit dinner in an expensive restaurant b…"

I silence him with a brief but passionate kiss, "No it's better and you are very sweet."

Fitz grins and we sit down to eat, I tell him about school, he tells me about work and we eat in silence otherwise. He clears the trash when we're done, then he returns to the blanket sitting with his legs out and crosses at the ankles leaning back on his hands. I lie across with my head in his lap and he smiles at me, I smile back wrapping my hand around his tie and pulling him down to kiss me. Our lips stay locked and we make out for a long time before I pull away.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Fitz grins, tucking a curl behind my ear and gently brushing his thumb under my bottom lip.

"Like you even have to ask," he responds leaning down to capture my lips again.


	4. Hot and Making Heat

**Starts right after Steamed and Steamy and it's all in Owen pov.**

**Hot and Making Heat**

"Uh do you have clothes to put on?" I ask my new girlfriend as I park at the dorms. I can't believe I went to school with Clare for three years and hardly even glanced at her. Of course making passionate love to someone in your old high school will make you pay attention to someone.

"Yes I have a summer dress in my bag," she tells me grabbing it from the back and getting out an indigo dress that brings out her eyes. She also puts on a pair of flats, I left everything on the beach but we are going to my dorm room.

I put my arm around her to walk into the dorm room because I know how college guys are. I've met about twenty kids in my dorm, most of them guys and a few girls, at least half of them including some of the girls would hit on Clare.

"Well this is it," I tell her unlocking my dorm room door.

"I take it you don't have a roommate yet?" She asks pointing to the empty and unmade bed on the other side of the room.

"Nope and hopefully I won't get one because I don't know where I'd make love to you if I did," I reply putting my arms around her and ensnaring her lips. Clare smiles linking her arms around my neck and gently nipping my bottom lip before pulling away.

"Food first," Clare says sitting on my bed.

"Yes Mistress," I grin and Clare laughs.

I order pizza and drinks, then sit on the bed with her, she leans against me and I put my arm around her. We talk a little about what to tell our families while waiting for the pizza. Tris will probably be happy, Maya too and my parents will love her considering the only other girl I ever brought home was Anya. Well I brought Bianca home a lot but she was never dating me just my closest female friend, really my only female friend. Clare says a year or two ago her mom would have freaked but she's calmed down a lot since being married to Glen. She also says Jake probably won't care at all.

"However I can think of a few people that will," she comments as there's a knock at my door. I get up and open the door, pay for the pizza and bring it to the bed setting it between us and handing Clare her drink.

"Like who?" I question before eating some pizza.

"Adam, possibly Drew but certainly Alli and Jenna," Clare replies and I get a scowl on my face. "Alli and Jenna have never really liked you and you threw Adam into a door," she says and now I know I look ashamed.

"I apologized to him, I never meant to do that," I tell Clare.

"I know, even I forgave you long ago. I think Adam will be leery but okay with us and Drew well he's been your friend for a long time, he's known me for a long time but we've only been friends this summer," she comments.

"Because you're running student council together?"

"Yeah and he came to see me in the hospital a lot," she replies.

"Drew will be cool with it and I can win Alli and Jenna over, I'm very smooth and likeable," I remark and Clare laughs. "What? You don't think I'm smooth and likeable?" I question offended and she kisses my cheek.

"I think Alli will probably forever think of you as the boy that tried to pay her for a blow job at Vegas Night," she replies.

"I thought after Eli's play disaster the school agreed never to speak of Vegas Night again. Besides you weren't exactly an angel that night either, letting Fitz scare you into a date," I remind her.

"I'll talk to Alli and Jenna, besides Alli is flirting with Dallas and he was nearly as bad as you in the short time he was here last year. Anyway all that matters is that I'm happy right?" She asks setting her drink on my nightstand.

"And are you happy?"

Clare nods with a grin; I smile and capture her lips. When Clare finishes her pizza she moves the pizza box, scooting next to me and leaning against me. I put my arm around her and finish off the rest of the pizza then she lies with her head in my lap. I smile at her, stroking her hair behind her ear and she bites her lip locking her eyes onto mine.

"What were you doing alone at the beach anyway?" Clare asks after a few moments.

"Looking for hot girls in bikinis," I reply sardonically and she glowers at me. "I found something much better and you saved me from a fight. What we did was much more fun anyway," I tell her leaning down and taking her lips in a gleeful kiss.

We continue kissing, her lips parting, her arm going around my neck and she sits up a little. I move her so that she sits in my lap, holding her close, her long dark wig brushing against my arm. Our lips don't part for a very long time, not for air, not for anything. When I'm sure that our food has settled I take her dress and pull it off over head. She really looks so amazingly sexy in her bikini, I grin and untie it letting her breasts fall free but only until I take them in my hands. Clare moans biting her lip and squirming on my lap a little as she gets hot. Clare's biting her lip and I pull it from her teeth with my tongue before giving her a salacious kiss. Clare continues to moan, into the kiss as she deepens it and kisses me back harder. Taking my hands from her breasts after a few minutes I wrap my arms around her back and turn her so she's lying down.

"Where's your cell phone?" I question.

"Why?" She asks pinching her eyebrows together.

"So that you can accidentally on purpose call Eli," I reply.

"I was joking when I said that," she tells me as I get her bikini bottoms off. "And how come I'm all naked but you're still fully dressed?"

"Sorry Gorgeous I can remedy that," I grin standing and begin to undress. "You might have been joking but I wasn't, I think Eli should know we're together," I assert and she smiles going on her knees to stroke my chest with her soft fingers.

"My cell is in my bag," she smiles before joining our lips and gently rubbing my growing erection.

She lets go of me and I grab her bag getting out her cell before I pounce back on the bed. I move one of her legs so I'm between them and I slide down, my tongue licking her pink and perfectly plush pussy lips. Clare moans gripping my hair, her nails combing through it, as her back arches, I look up to see her breasts peaking into mountains and I grin. She bites her lip moaning with deep breaths, her hips moving with my tongue. My hands seek out her skin, caressing along it, feeling every soft and supple centimeter, with one hand I find her breast squeezing softly and tenderly tweaking her nipple. My other hand finds her clit, pressing her pleasure point causing her to moan louder and arch her back higher; she makes a trembling moan my name dropping from her sweet tongue at the end. She shakes and writhes at every little touch her body tenses and tightens and then she explodes in orgasm calling my name out on a rapturous moan!

"You taste like honey and raspberries," I inform her as I move up along her body and abduct her lips as she continues to pant for breath.

She caresses my tongue tasting her flavor and smiling into the kiss. I pull away after a minute so that she can catch her breath; before we resume our carnal activities I grab her phone finding Eli in her contacts. I call him, put it on speaker and as soon as it starts ringing I grip my cock and thrust into her with one motion. She's already soaking wet and I easily glide in.

"Clare?" Eli's voice says through the phone.

I lightly nip at Clare's breast and then suck her nipple as I penetrate her fully! Clare arches her back making a boisterously blissful and euphorically erotic moan. I begin to pull out, she grips onto me, her vaginal walls clamping around me not wanting me to leave her core, her legs go up and her back arches so high she's hardly touching the bed at all.

"Nnnggnnn Owwwwennnnn mmmmmore," she demands on a trembling moan.

"Happily Gorgeous," I smile.

"Are you with another guy?! Are you letting Owen fuck you?!" Eli growls through the phone.

"She's mine now and I'm making love to her, something I plan to do a lot of!"

With that I hang up on Eli and concentrate only on making love to my beautifully sexy girlfriend. Thrusting in and out of her as I feel her skin, kiss her lips and breasts hungrily, my speed increasing with each thrust and Clare's body moving in tandem with mine. Her legs encircle my waist; her hands grip my biceps so tightly as her body shakes in immense bawdy and lascivious pleasure. My name drops from her lips with baited breath, her eyes half lidded and her head gone back into the pillow, lost in throes of indulgent bliss. Soon we're both ready to burst, our bodies tense gripping each other as we orgasm in sexual synchronicity. I slow down until we've each ridden out our orgasms withdrawing from her for the final time, for the moment anyway, and kiss her lips tenderly as I lie next to her.

"I think we'd better go to Adam's house before Eli calls Adam," Clare says after a few minutes to breathe.

"I suppose but we should probably stop at your place so you can change, if we go to Drew's with you in a dress and a bikini still soaking with your juices I don't think I'll manage to behave very well," I comment and she giggles. Clare sits up and her wig is askew, she looks nervous and somewhat ashamed even, she straightens it while looking away. "You look very beautiful and sexy don't worry about the wig," I tell her and she smiles kissing me passionately again.

We dress again quickly and leave for Clare's house, I park and go in with her, she tells me to wait downstairs while she runs up and changes. I start looking at pictures of Clare when she was little, there's several of Jake and Glen as well and a couple of Darcy, I almost forgot that Darcy was Clare's sister actually. As I'm perusing the pictures the front door opens and Clare's parents come home.

"Hello," Clare's mom says cautiously.

"Uh hi Mrs. Edwards, I mean Martin Mrs. Martin. Hi Glen," I wave nervously to Clare's parents.

"Hello, who are you?" Glen asks.

"Right sorry I'm Owen, I went to school with Jake and Clare," I tell them extending my hand which Glen shakes.

"But you don't anymore?" Clare's mom asks.

"No I graduated I go to U of T now," I reply.

"Good higher education is very important, what are you doing in our house?" Mrs. Martin inquires.

"Oh yeah uh I brought Clare home to change before we go to the Torres house," I explain and they nod as Clare comes down the stairs.

She wears a sky blue button up top with a white skirt and white flats. She silently laughs when she sees me standing awkwardly with her parents. They turn to look at her on the stairs and she comes over taking my hand.

"I see you met my parents, Owen and I are dating now we have to go to tell Adam I'll be home by curfew," she says pulling me to the door.

"Your parents are scary," I comment once we're back in my SUV and she laughs.

The drive to Drew's is short and I park out front, we go to the basement. Adam's on the sofa with Drew and Dallas, they seem to be playing video games but they stop and look at us when we come in.

"Holy crap it's true! I thought Dallas was messing with us when he said you two were dating," Drew comments.

"It's true we're dating," Clare smiles.

"So uh not that you two don't make a cute couple, and so long as Clare is happy and you're good to her then I'm happy for you but just how on earth did you two even get together? Especially since you've been in the hospital all summer and you're going to college now," Adam remarks.

"We ran into each other at the beach, I stopped Owen from fighting," Clare informs them as we sit on the sofa and I put my arms around her.

"Oh there's a big surprise Owen was going to fight someone," Drew says and I glower at him.

"Hey they started it, anyway I found something better to do with my energy and aggression," I reply giving Clare a sensuous smile and she bites her lip as her cheeks go pink.

"Wait you two have already had sex?!" Adam and Drew exclaim at the same time.

"Yeah in the weight room at DeGrassi," Dallas snickers and Clare hits his arm.

"And then my dorm room," I grin and Clare hides her face in my chest.

"Okay time for the best friend talk to make sure you haven't lost your mind, uh no offense Owen," Adam says taking Clare by the arm and pulling her up from the sofa.

"Guess I can't really blame you for that one," I shrug but grimace slightly, smiling again when Clare kisses me.

"We'll be in my room," Adam tells us and he takes Clare upstairs.

"So did you have sex in the weight room before or after you were dating?" Drew questions.

"Before, it sort of led to the dating, and then we had sex in my dorm room and called Eli while doing so to tell him she was mine now," I inform them.

"Careful that could be playing with fire you know how crazy Eli can get," Drew comments and then his cell rings. "Hey B you'll never guess what happened today and who's a couple now," Drew says into the phone and goes outside to talk to Bianca.

"Okay I have to know the whole story so spill and leave out no detail," Dallas grins now that we're alone.

"Oh man I should have paid attention to Clare three years ago."


	5. The Secret After the Carnival

**Takes place the Sunday after The Carnival and Drew never dated Katie.**

**The Secret After the Carnival**

"Clare we should talk," Jake whispers as our newly married parents cut the cake.

"What is there to talk about? We're stepsiblings now," I reply and walk away.

I walk upstairs pretending to use the washroom and when I return Jake is gone. He left a note on the fridge saying he went to the cabin. Guests begin to leave and then my parents leave for their honeymoon. The caterers are cleaning up and I'm alone, when I hear the doorbell ring I expect it to be one of the guests coming back because they forgot something. When I get downstairs however I find Drew at my door, he's shifting nervously and looking up and down the street until I open the door and he looks at me.

"Whoa you look…that's some dress," Drew comments not taking his eyes from my chest.

"My mom and Glen's wedding was today," I inform him and he nods.

"Listen about the carnival and the kiss. I don't want you to think…I mean I know my rep…it's just you're…" I grab his shirt and abduct his lips before he can stumble over a sentence again.

"You talk too much," I smile when I pull out of the kiss. "You want to come in? Everyone's gone except for the caterers and the cleanup crew," I offer.

"Are we going to talk or…"

"I don't really feel like talking," I reply and with my hand still gripping Drew's shirt I pull him inside and he grins.

We go up to my room and I close the door, we sit on my bed our lips join and we both smile. I part my lips for him and his tongue slides in; I comb my fingers through the short hairs at the back of his head. We make out for a long time, I hear the caterers and the other people leaving, by the time we break apart it's dark outside. We only break apart because my stomach growls and Drew laughs.

"I need to get home for dinner anyway, will you be okay alone you could come over," Drew offers.

"And face Adam after that I don't think so, I'll be fine see you at school next week," I respond.

I walk Drew to the door and he kisses me again quickly before going back to his car. I lock the door and go upstairs to change, I don't know what just happened but it was fun. I don't think Drew and I could ever date, we don't work not to mention Adam but it was fun and I'm not thinking about Jake anymore.

Over the next week Drew keeps showing up at my door or texting me to meet him and we'd make out. For a few minutes or a few hours, we never talked and we'd part as soon as we were done. Jake returned from the cabin last Monday, he was now dating Katie and spending as much time as possible at her house to avoid me. It's now Monday and the first day of school, I don't know how to react around Drew, or what to say to him. I should probably just avoid him, yeah avoid him sounds like a good plan.

Jake parks at school and I walk into school ahead of him, I start walking to my locker and stop when I see Drew. He's talking to Owen and K.C., I lean against the wall watching him but pretending not to. I want to go over and kiss him, just make out with him like I have been. We're at school though, in public and he's not even looking at me. Adam sees me, says hi breaking me from my trance and we walk to our lockers. Drew doesn't look at me all day but he sends me a text after football practice while I'm in the DeGrassi Daily office, he says to meet him in the storage room. I know I shouldn't but I go and we make out again, for over an hour. I get home after dinner but I'm happy, even happier for the look Jake gives me because he knows I'm late because of a boy, he doesn't say anything though.

The next morning Drew is back to ignoring me and I'm in the memorial garden deep in pondering what to do about him, and what we are, when Alli and Jenna come in.

"It's only the second day of school you shouldn't be thinking so hard," Alli scolds me.

"If a guy comes to your house when everyone is out or asks to meet you somewhere private and then you two make out, for hours sometimes, and then you go back to ignoring each other in public, what do you call that?" I ask my two closest and really my only girl friends.

"A booty call for making out," Alli replies.

"So who's the guy?" Jenna asks.

"Don't tell me it's Jake or Eli for that matter," Alli speaks up.

"No it's neither of them," I shake my head and get up.

"Well who is it then?" Jenna asks as I leave the garden.

"I'm not telling you that," I reply.

"So I take it you don't like the current situation," Jenna states more than asks.

"I just don't know what it is, I think I like him or I want more but I don't think he wants more from me and as much fun as making out is I don't really want to keep doing that and not have anything more," I sigh leaning against my locker.

"You need a new guy, there's uh…" Jenna is saying and stops.

"There's a surprising lack of dateable guys in DeGrassi," Alli comments.

"Well Dave and K.C. know some guys on the basketball team, and K.C. knows some of the guys on the football team," Jenna points out.

"And there's Adam, you could date Adam," Alli suggests.

"Uh 'scuse me?" Adam questions appearing suddenly.

"We're trying to find Clare a date," Alli tells him and I bury my head in my hands.

"Yeah well it's not me, I love Clare but you're like my sister or something I'm not going out with you," Adam comments.

"Yeah I know and it makes things so much more complicated," I reply looking at Adam.

"Huh?" They all ask.

"Never mind I'll just confront the guy and end it," I tell them walking toward class.

"Confront what guy and end what?" Adam calls after me following me to class.

I tell him what's going on but of course I leave out Drew's name and any details linking to Drew. Adam says the guy sounds like a jerk and I should get rid of him, I wonder what he'd say if he knew it was Drew. Drew himself continues to ignore me but again he texts me after football, this time he has me meet him in the auditorium.

"Drew what are we doing?" I ask breaking the kiss.

"Kissing," he grins leaning in to kiss me again but I stop him.

"No I mean what is this? What are we? We can't keep meeting just to make out," I tell him.

"You mean you want to go farther?" He questions wiggling his eyebrows.

"No I mean I want to stop this, this isn't a relationship and it's stopping either of us from being in an actual relationship with someone else," I point out.

"I like kissing you Clare, a lot but I can't date you you're Adam's best friend. I couldn't even tell him about that quick kiss at the carnival," he says.

"I know neither could I but this isn't working," I assert and walk out.

I walk home in misery, it's not like I wanted to keep being Drew's secret make out girl but now I don't have him at all. I don't eat dinner and I confine myself to my room, Jake tries to ask about my sour mood the next morning and I tell him to shut up. I walk to my locker, opening it to put in books and then I notice a tall figure standing next to me. A figure I don't know by shape and it's half blocked by my locker door, so I close my door and blink my eyes when Owen is standing there looking at me.

"Alli, Jenna and K.C. told me to ask you out," Owen informs me and now I know why he's standing here.

"They're crazy just ignore them," I reply opening my locker again.

"You know if you wanted to go out with me you could have come to me yourself," Owen says and I close my door to look at him again.

"I don't have a crush on you, I don't want to go out with you and my friends are delusional, please go back to acting like I don't exist," I reply.

"Pity I hear you're not a bad kisser like to get a taste for myself and now that your last boyfriend is your stepbrother you are single," Owen comments.

"Yes I am single a…"

"What's going on?" Drew's voice cuts me off coming up behind me and I jump.

"I was just asking Clare out," Owen informs him and I feel Drew tense behind me, he's jealous!

"Tonight at The Break Room I'll meet you after your practice," I say to Owen and he grins.

"You can't go out with him!" Drew says taking my arm and spinning me around.

"Why not?" I question.

"Yeah why not?" Owen asks with an offended tone.

"Because you're my girlfriend that's why not," Drew replies.

"I'm y…"

That's all I get out before Drew ensnares my lips for a deep and passionate kiss! His hands clasp my waist and press my body to his, my arms loop around his neck. I open my lips and his tongue lures mine out and caresses it, embracing it. I hear Owen making a comment, other kids whispering and some cheering but I ignore them all and continue kissing Drew until he pulls away.

"That is if you want to be my girlfriend," Drew says sheepishly with a grin with his eyes locked on mine.

"You talk too much," I smile standing on my toes to capture his lips again.


	6. Late Morning in the Apartment

**Takes place a week after Late Night in the Laundry Room and is entirely in Bianca's pov.**

**Late Morning in Her Apartment**

"I have to work you sure you want to hang out all day?" John asks as he gets ready to leave.

"Yes I am, I have homework to do anyway I'll see you tonight," I tell him before kissing him goodbye.

It's been a week since running into Clare in the laundry room and tasting her sweetness on my lips. I've seen her in the halls or passing at the mailboxes as we come and go, I've even seen her at school once in the coffee shop. We haven't said any more than hi or been any closer than a foot. I'd never ever done anything like what we did in the laundry room before, never so much as kissed another girl but there was just something about Clare. I could kind of understand why guys seemed to lose their heads for her. Her taste had never left my mouth and I wanted her again. Knowing that John would be gone all day at work I hoped Clare would be home and free today.

John leaves and I search for a measuring cup in his cupboard, it's my ploy for going to Clare's apartment. I take it and walk down to apartment 12 knocking on the door, I hear light footsteps and then the door opens. Clare stands there in black sweats and a loose off the shoulder dark blue top, she's barefoot and looks like she's been reading in bed but there's something sexy about it and I grin. I've never been turned on by a girl in my life yet I'm already wet just at the sight of her in nothing more than sweats. I've thought other girls were sexy before but they've never done this to me, this is entirely new but I love it!

"Hi Bianca," Clare smiles opening the door wider so that I can step in, her apartment is nice and nearly the same as John's. Of course Clare's apartment is decorated nicer.

"Good morning, you're not busy are you? I'm not interrupting time with Evan am I?" I question looking around the apartment for a sign of her boyfriend.

"No Evan's visiting his parents all week," she enlightens me and my smile gets bigger.

"Oh, I came to borrow a cup of sugar," I tell her holding out the measuring cup.

"Sure, I think I have some," Clare says walking to the kitchen and I follow her.

She opens a cupboard pulling out a canister of sugar, taking the cup from me she fills it up. She puts the sugar away and I pick up the cup, I don't really need sugar for anything but I didn't think knocking on Clare's door and asking to eat her out again would work.

"Thanks," I smile and Clare turns back to me.

She comes close, stopping just inches from me and I can smell her, soft and sweet like honeysuckle in an early morning dew. I pull in a breath and bite the inside of my lip fighting the instinct to push her against the counter and rip off her clothes. I can't keep myself from kissing her though. I lean forward and down just a little to apprehend her lips with mine. I release a breath against her lips and they part for me, she tenses ever so slightly and then relaxes, kissing me back but otherwise she remains still. She's nervous and unsure; I imagine debating a million things in her mind about this single kiss. She may not move but I do, leaning in a little more and deepening the kiss. I don't realize the sugar is starting to spill until Clare squeals and pulls away.

"Bianca the sugar," she gasps and I see it all over her cleavage, I imagine is falling down between her soft white breasts as well.

"I'll get it," I grin setting the cup down and then with my tongue licking some sugar from her breasts! Clare sucks in a breath and stifles a moan but a tiny breath of it escapes.

Like a starving child tasting chocolate for the first time I feast upon Clare's sugar coated breasts with my tongue and lips. Only very gently using my teeth but she moans louder every time I do, and every time she moans I smile.

"B…Bianca," she breaths with a tremble in her voice and pushes me away just slightly. I lick my lips and look up at her, she's biting her lip and her cheeks are pink, flushed with passion. "We…" she starts and then stops again to bite her lip, "we shouldn't I mean your boyfriend and Evan and I'm not…what happened in the laundry room I've never… that's not…"

I put my finger to her lips to stop her fumbled excuse, "What happened in the laundry room was fun, I'm not a lesbian either or bi even. Not that I know anyway. What I do know is your taste hasn't left my tongue since that night. I know that when I saw you I was salivating to taste you again, I know I want badly to touch your skin, kiss your lips and feel you in every possible way and I don't really care what my boyfriend thinks and if he dumps me for this then he's not worth it anyway. I don't know what this is but I know if I don't kiss both these lips," I say softly dragging my finger over her lips, "and the ones between your legs then I'm going to go crazy. But if you're not wet between your legs then I'll go back to John's apartment and never bother you again."

I grip her by the waistband of her sweatpants, pulling her to me and softly kiss her lips. Pulling her waistband out, my fingertips slowly feeling my way down her abdomen, Clare's breath has hitched in her throat but when I find her without panties I grin with carnal excitement and salacious wanting.

"Bian…" Clare begins but I kiss her and nip her bottom lip to silence her.

"Shhh you can't protest yet," I tell her as my hand rakes through her pubic hair and cups her vaginal lips. I spread her lips slightly with two fingers and my hand is warmed by drops of her delectable juices. I bend up one finger flicking it back and forth a couple of times and watch Clare bite her lip and close her eyes.

"Aahmmm nnnn," Clare moans gripping my arms as her knees begin to shake.

"You're dripping like a broken faucet of forbidden love," I whisper pulling out my hand and licking the drops from it. "Tell me to go and I will," I tell Clare with lascivious grin hardly able to stand still I'm so horny.

Clare looks at me, her eyes opening slowly and she's still gripping my arm. For a second she just looks at me, rolling her lower lip between her teeth and debating what to do or maybe what she wants. Then she pulls me to her, mashing her lips to mine! I smile and wrap my arms around her enjoying the kiss and the taste of her lips. Any inhibitions and doubt she had seem to melt away as her lips part and her tongue comes out to greet mine. She deepens the kiss, her other hand going behind my head and gripping into my curls. She presses her body to mine, I've never been kissed with such desire and I return every bit of it! Clare pulls away before I'm ready but she's looking at me with a vulgar desperation in her eyes.

"Take me, make me orgasm," she pleads in a lustful whisper!

"With extreme pleasure!"

I turn her around so that she faces the counter and guide her to lean on it. Then I yank down her sweatpants and she gasps just slightly, her panties follow and I smack her wonderfully round ass eliciting a lustful yelp from her! I get on my knees and urge legs apart as far as they will go with her sweats and panties around her ankles. Then I take her hips and breathe in her scent, licking across her pussy lips and Clare's body begins to tremble. I feel her leaning heavily on the counter, I grip her hips tighter shooting my tongue into her and she moans this sensually deep throaty moan that has me soaking my panties just at the sound.

My tongue flicks around, exploring her depths, feeling every inch of her, enjoying her taste and drinking in her juices. She tastes so amazing and I find that doing certain things makes her moan and scream out in different ways and make various rapturous sounds. Within minutes her knees buckle and her legs are shaking so much it's making the cabinets next her legs rattle. I hear her fingertips trying to scratch at the tile on the counter as she tries to hang on. I let go of one of her hips and use my fingers to part her pussy lips, my fingers working into her along with my tongue and spreading her open even more.

"Ahmmm ohhh yesss," Clare moans her core tightening around me and then relaxing as she starts trembling so much she can hardly stand. "Oh oh oh mmmmm Biancaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Clare screams out my name in such a wonderfully naughty way as she is brought to orgasm. I withdraw my tongue and Clare whimpers as she begins to collapse to the floor. I catch her easing her to the floor, and she continues to tremble as her orgasm dissipates. I lick my lips pulling Clare's sweats and panties off, she still has a shirt on and a bra but I plan to get rid of those soon enough. I lie on top of her, feeling her heart still pounding and press my lips to hers. She licks my lips, sampling her flavor and then kisses me tenderly and hungrily. I pull away after a minute and smile at her; she bites her lip blushing slightly.

"I think you have another one in you, let's move into the bedroom it will be more comfortable than the kitchen floor," I comment stand up and taking Clare's hands to pull her up too. We hurry to the bedroom and she sits on the bed grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head.

You're too dressed," Clare remarks reaching around to unhook my bra, she gets it off and smiles when she sees my breasts.

"So are you," I reply getting her t-shirt off.

Her sapphire blue bra makes her eyes sparkle and I grin, her bra comes off and I push her to lay back on the bed so I can assail her breasts with my mouth. Clare moans, squeezing my breasts and I moan against her skin. She fiddles with my jeans and I gently nip her nipple before sucking it softly and Clare releases such a lovely trembling moan. Yanking my jeans to get the zipper open I stand to quickly take the rest of my clothes and shoes off before getting back on the bed. I open her legs and then turn to straddle over her, my legs open, my hot pussy aching to be felt by her hanging inches above her face and Clare grants my wish. Her hands grab my ass and pull me down until her tongue licks at me and I moan. My body trembles, quivering at the smallest touch of her tongue.

Clare gently nips my vaginal lips, I moan again and drink in her juices. Clare spreads me open with her fingers, working two in with her tongue. Working my arms under Clare's thighs I open her further using three of my fingers, I twist them sucking on her pussy lip and Clare's body jerks, quivering more. The more I lick the more her juices flow and I drink it in, a wonderful Clare ambrosia that I can't get enough of. I move faster, thrusting my fingers and Clare does the same, occasionally one of us takes our mouth away to moan. Working the other to orgasm and our bodies tightening, tensing and then relaxing before we both burst in orgasm! Our orgiastic cries muffled by the other's pussy as we explode and I imbibe her erotic climax liquid like a hungry infant drinking mother's milk. Withdrawing my fingers and tongue I turn and lay next to her to breathe, and we look at each other just breathing. After a moment our lips attach and our tongues caress, our flavors mingle and we each smile into the kiss.

"So," Clare says when she pulls out of the kiss, "what happens now?"


End file.
